


We've Come a Long Way

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Set sometime after Series 4 (with only vague allusions to the events of that series).One evening Sherlock invites John to Baker Street to show him something, leading to them changing their relationship forever.Written for the Sherlock Challenge May 2019 prompt: Light.





	We've Come a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Should have been posted in May for the challenge, sorry it's late. I hope you enjoy it.

John dutifully (and much more enthusiastically then he would ever admit) arrived at Baker Street at 8:30pm as instructed, and after a brief search found Sherlock out on the new roof terrace that he’d had built while the flat was being renovated.

He smiled fondly to see his friend looking avidly through the telescope that he’d taken up as a new hobby recently. Although John liked to tease him that it was just an excuse to spy on the neighbours, he knew that since the revelations about his sister and all that that had entailed Sherlock sometimes found himself needing a quieter distraction than crime solving. As much as he still loved to play his violin it inevitably led his thoughts back to her. To think that once Sherlock barely knew about the solar system, and now he had notebooks full of observations about celestial objects that John only vaguely understood..

He stood silently watching for almost a full minute while Sherlock fiddled with dials and papers. He took full advantage of the situation to allow his gaze to wander much more than he normally would over Sherlock’s body, but eventually, feeling a little voyeuristic, he cleared his throat quietly.

“Oh, you’re here! Excellent. I’m nearly....,” Sherlock looked into the telescope one more time and then back at John, “yes. I’m ready. Come and look.”

John grinned and peered through the lens, blinking a few times to get his eyes to focus. “What am I looking at?”

“That star, right in the middle. The brightest one.” Sherlock replied enthusiastically.

“Ok, I see it. What’s so special about that one?”

“The light you are seeing now, that was emitted by the star on the day that we met. It’s come a very long way to get here.”

John throat was suddenly dry, he kept staring through the telescope to avoid having to look at Sherlock, he wasn’t sure how to reply to that so just choked out, “Really?”

Sherlock was a little flustered, “Um, well, there is a margin of error of course, it’s hard to pinpoint it, but, as far as I can work out, yes.”

John nodded once and examined the star again. It was perfectly normal, just a little white dot, wavering slightly as the atmosphere interfered with the light, and then wavering more when the tears forming in John’s eyes made his vision blur.

Sherlock’s voice brought John back to the rooftop, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. When we met, all the things we’ve been through since then, and that, despite it all, we are still friends.”

Johns heart almost missed a beat, it was finally happening.

“And..and, how, maybe things could have been different if I had been braver, back then, at the start.”

John somehow managed to ask, “Different? How?”

“I mean, back then, at the start, I thought that, maybe, you were flirting with me. So, maybe, if I hadn’t turned you down, things could have been different.”

John chuckled, “Yeah, probably.”

“And, and maybe you wouldn’t be living so far away.”

“It’s not that far.”

Sherlock’s voice became firmer as he corrected, “It’s too far. Maybe, you would be here, with me.”

“Maybe, or maybe it wasn’t the right time, maybe it wouldn’t have worked.”

“Oh.” Sherlock stepped back and he looked away, crestfallen.

“But...Sherlock?” John waited until Sherlock looked back at him before continuing, “I think we’re ready now, don’t you? We’ve come a long way too.”

Sherlock nodded and bit his lip as he reached trembling fingers out to cup Johns cheek. He moved in slowly, almost as if he was afraid John would vanish into thin air if he was startled.

They both knew that they _had_ come a long way since the fateful day they had met, but it was only when their lips touched for the first time that they finally felt that they had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments will be greatly appreciated :-)


End file.
